God of Breath
by LostSilverLS
Summary: The game has been won, and the kids have created their universe. Within it, is Alternia. John Egbert is one of its Gods. And he loves all its inhabitants. He has watched them grow, and when they are able to finally use technology, he contacts one and befriends him. But when he descends onto the planet to meet his friend, everything goes wrong. Rated M for language and future gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story guys :3 I hope you like it. Please review~**

It's cold. Quiet. Dark. Everything seems slower than it should. Its not like it really matters though. Your body is numb and your mind is hazy, so you hardly even notice anymore. You open dull blue eyes, finding yourself looking through the inky dark at your tattered clothes that were once so great, a symbol of your stature.

But as was fore mentioned, it doesn't matter. Not in your current position. A small jolt of electricity rockets through you from your hands to your feet. As used to this as you are, you still produce a yelp and a powerful gust of wind that swirls around you in your cylindrical prison, searching for its own escape.

It works its way upward until it reaches a fan over your head, powering the mechanism it is attached to, and sending power throughout the entire facility. Small twitches shake your body uncomfortably as you try to hang limply, ignoring the pangs of hunger.

How long had it been since you ate? Probably months. You never pay attention to the days anymore. They all began to blend together after your first week here. The last meal you remember, you had finished the game, and were having a celebratory dinner with Dave, Jade and Rose.

A faint smile comes onto your face; the most you can manage. You had created the new universe, and you had watched it all unfold before you; the evolution of the species, the struggles and their successes. You loved all of them. And you thought they were cute. Well, some of them anyway.

They looked very much like humans. Only they had grey skin, yellow eyes (until they matured), orange horns that varied in design, and they were birthed as grubs by what they called a mother grub. But what was the most peculiar, was the fact that they had different blood colors. After watching them a little bit, you noticed that some colors were more so peasants, while others were royalty.

While their ways seemed inhuman to you, but they weren't exactly human, so you always respected it. You had felt very much attached to the young race, which called themselves trolls. You watched them for at least 150 human years, your status of God tier preventing you from aging a day. They advanced much faster than you expected them to! It seemed like it had only been a few days when they managed to create things resembling computers.

They had a program that they called trollian; a chat server, basically. You ended up pinpointing a troll you had grown fond of and began to pester him often. You still recall the first time you ever talked.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:13 –

[CG]: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

[EB]: hi karkat! im john!

[CG]: HOW IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? AND WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF A NAME IS JOHN?

[EB]: haha okay yeah that was kind of creepy. id tell you, but you wouldnt believe me. :B just know that i know enough about you guys.

[EB]: oh wow that wasnt any better.

[CG]: YEAH NO SHIT. NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? DID CAPTOR PUT YOU UP TO THIS? I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG I WILL KILL HIM.

[EB]: no I just wanted to talk to you! you seemed nice. i just get kind of lonely. my friends are usually busy so i cant really talk to them much :( i was hoping that maybe we could be friends!

[CG]: AS FUCKING FLATTERING AS THAT IS, I DON'T KNOW YOU, AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE CREEPIER THAN MEGIDO. AND THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING.

[EB]: awww come on karkat! oh, i mean troll ive never met before! :B

[CG]: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?

[EB]: hehe sorry.

[CG]: NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOUR DEAL IS. MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER IT.

[EB]: really wanna know huh? ok well i played a game called sburb and it turned out to be a deathtrap where we had to fight through a fuck ton of monsters and find the genesis frog and eventually make your universe with it. i got to watch you all evolve and then i found you and decided to talk to you :D

[CG]: ...SO BASICALLY YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE MY GOD?

[EB]: yeah pretty much.

[CG]: BYE NOW.

[EB]: wait don't go!

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:23 –

[EB]: aww :(

After that though, you began to pester him rather often. He eventually grew fond of you. Or, you think so. The two of you actually almost were closer than you and Dave! That was something. You think he actually started to believe you when you said you were his God. Maybe. After a few months, you told him you were going to come down onto his planet to meet him.

But that proved to be a mistake. When you reached the ground, drones immediately found you and hauled you off to this hellhole of a laboratory. They were bewildered when they found that you had wind powers, and began to dissect you, trying to understand what you were. They... they hadn't invented painkillers yet.

You ended up bleeding to death, bringing out disappointed sighs from the scientists. But when you revived, they had no idea what to make of you. One of them actually killed you again, thinking you were a demon! Of course, you revived again. They didn't have any idea what to make of you until one of them came out and said something.

"He's a God!" This earned him some questioning looks from the other trolls, so he went on. He appeared to have quite the knowledge about you. "We've all heard the stories, right? How hornless creatures created out world? And how they had specially designated powers? And most of all, immortality! What we have here, is one of the original Gods." He looked at you hungrily, a dangerous grin coming onto his face. How did he know all this about you?

"But he's just a kid! How would he be one of the original-"

"Pay attention you nookstain! I said he's immortal. He won't ever age a day." He drawled out slowly, stepping towards the table you were strapped onto. You considered using your powers, but you were worn out from the two revivals in a row. That was not going to happen right away. He traced his fingers over the windy symbol on your shirt, giving you a sickeningly sweet smile.

"And, If I'm correct," He chuckled. "I believe we have the God of Breath before us."

Your eyes widened. Who was this troll and how did he know you?

"But.. how-"

"How do I know? That much does not matter. All you need to know is that I know who you are, and that is that."

You don't even know who this guy is, and already he frightens you. You feel yourself shrink away from his touch, biting your lip at the greedy look in his eyes.

"So. I have an idea." He turns to the others, hands clasped together in a pleased manner. "We've been needing a new source of power, ever since our old Psionic burnt out, right? Well, he burnt out because he wasn't immortal."

"Sir, are you suggesting that we use him as a power source?"

"Well, why not? He won't ever die. Just modify the old machinery and bam. Wind powered generator."

"But Sir, if he's a God, isn't that disrespectful?"

The one that seemed to be in charge bolted out, clawing the other over the eye, allowing beads of brown blood to form in its trail. He yelped and shrunk away, averting his eyes.

"Now then. Any other objections?" He looked around at the others then growled. "Then get modifying!"

They all scampered off to begin working, leaving you alone with this beast. He hovered over you, that same look still twinkling in his eyes. This left you with a feeling of dread. A power source? No way!

"Why do you want to do this to me? I.. I created you.." You spoke in a sad tone. You had loved them all so much... why were they treating you this way?

"What else have you ever done for us?" The fury that suddenly appeared in his tone startled you. "You could have done anything to make this place better. Could have answered our fuckin' prayers. But no. Guess we aren't important enough, huh?"

"w-What? No, it doesn't work that way! We can't watch all of you, we can't answer everyone's prayers... the most we can do is hope that you will develop well."

"BULLSHIT."

"Please, you have to understand, I would have loved to help... I- I loved all of you." You smiled warmly, tears threatening to spill over.

"Yeah. Sure. I hope you enjoy electricity, 'God'." The last word was spat out in disgust, and he pulled you from the table and into a plexiglass containment cell. You could only sit and watch sadly as you life was taken from you slowly, by the race you had loved so much.

What made things even worse though, was the fact that Karkat would have no idea what happened to you. Maybe he would think that you skipped out on him. Oh no, he wouldn't like you anymore! You huddled into a corner and began to cry.

You must have passed out at some time, because when you woke up, you were all hooked up, in that position that you would be trapped in for probably the rest of your eternal existence.

You snap out of it, jolted back to the present as the same troll, whom you soon found out was named General Haxian, approched your cylinder.

"What is your name?" He asks you this just about every day. Your replies have almost become automated.

"I have no name."

"What is your purpose?"

"My purpose is to serve." You drone on, your voice a complete monotone. These are pretty much the only words you are ever allowed to speak. But its not like you need words anymore anyway. Everyone has probably forgotten you. No one is going to save you. You need to accept that. But in truth, you don't want to. You want to believe that there is some hope for you. That maybe you can see your friends again.

But until then, Your name was John Egbert. And this is your life now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys o3o" sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy with finals and whatnot, so updating has been hard. But with summer just a few days off, I believe that there will be many more. So until then, enjoy this chapter full of all the feels. All of them. :3 (also there was color on the chatlogs, but i dint feel like going through that whole DocX thing, so you can deal with the color black :T)  
**

[CG]: SO YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO COME VISIT?

[EB]: of course! i'll leave right away! :B

[CG]: WOW OKAY. COOL. I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU SOON?

[EB]: sooner than you think!

[CG]: OKAY.

[CG]: WAIT. ARE YOU GOING TO BE A TROLL OR ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SOME ALIEN GOD THING?

[EB]: karkat i told you already. i wouldn't lie to you!

[CG]: I GUESS WE'LL JUST FUCKING SEE THEN.

[CG]: SEE YOU SOON FUCKASS.

[EB]: see you soon!

– ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

You look at the chat log still open on your computer for at least ten minutes, a rare smile plastered on your face. You had never actually met any of your friends in person. In all honesty, you had never met anyone in person really. Your Lusus didn't count.

You had a few online friends that you knew through Trollian. But again, Trollian wasn't exactly real life. The thought of actually being able to meet someone who's intention wasn't to cull you made you want to almost pass out with excitement. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but still. The point is that this John kid wanted to meet you.

After about ten minutes of repeating the same exact phrase of "He actually wants to meet a shitstain like me," you finally come to your senses. But despite how hard you try to calm down, you can't help but feel excited beyond belief.

"Ugh this is pathetic." You groan to yourself between giddy trembles. "I'm probably the only troll in all of Alternia who has never met anyone else."

A few more minutes later, and you find yourself feeling much calmer. But a different thought creeps into your head. What if he really is some sort of God? It's unlikely, but why would he lie? And if he is, will you have to start worshiping him or something?

You grab your head with one hand, fisting it up in your hair and tugging slightly. This is all too confusing for you. Up until now, you had never even considered the possibility of Gods. But now you don't know what to think.

Whatever. You don't have time to think about this nonsense right now. God or troll, he is coming to meet you, and your hive is anything but presentable. You take a look around your respiteblock, sighing at the horrific mess.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. And it looks like you have some serious cleaning to do. Taking an old bag from the floor, you begin to take any old piece of unneeded clothing or trinkets and stuff them in.

When you break through the crust of one of the piles and reach the core, you are astonished at what fascinating items you find. Old novels that you used to love (Dammit you don't care what anyone says. Troll Fifty Shades of Grey was fantastic, no matter how graphic it was!), a pair of old sickles that you replaced, your old Crab watch, and a chain with your Symbol on it.

You sneer at the chain and toss it aside; you certainly don't want to wear that, even if it is on just about every shirt you own. Who even cares? Certainly not you. Pushing the though of it from your mind, you proceed in picking up every shirt and piece of garbage from the floor of your respiteblock until it is so fucking clean, it could be sparkling.

For a minute, you actually think that you did a good job. Then you remember the rest of your hive.

"FUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK." You allow your head to loll backwards so that you are facing the ceiling. Maybe Crabdad had already gotten everything cleaned up? The rest of the hive wasn't nearly as bad as your respiteblock, but it wasn't all that great either. Hell, you should really go check to make sure.

You exit and head downstairs, where you find Crabdad curled up on the floor asleep. Asleep already? Strange. But whatever. The place doesn't look all that bad, but you should really just pick up the last few stray items.

A few pieces of garbage here, a stray article of clothing there, not really much. It isn't until you reach a window that you realize that the sun is up. oh. That's why Crabdad's asleep.

You step away from the window and look around at your hive. It actually looked pretty damn good. You wouldn't have to worry about John thinking you're a slob anymore. Relieved at this thought, you decide to follow Crabdad and trudge back up to your recuperacoon for some sleep.

You didn't realize just how tired you were until now. You practically fall into your recuperacoon when you get there, and your eyes forced you to sleep almost immediately, a smile on your face at the thought of meeting your friend the next night.

You are awoken by the sound of your hive creaking. Your eyes fly open, and you jump out of the recuperacoon. The whole place sounds like it's falling apart!

"Shit shit shit shit!" The wind is blowing like MAD outside, making your hive practically sway back and forth. You rush downstairs to find Crabdad skreeing like crazy. You go to calm him and get the two of you out of there before it comes falling in on you both, but then as quickly as it had come, it's over.

You stop and look towards the window. There's something in the distance, but you can't quite make it out. Crabdad still screeching in alarm, you creep to the darkened window and look at the small light blue figure. You don't know what to make of it, but it looks like it must be dangerous, because Drones appear to be coming up on it.

You shudder at the sight of Drones so close to your hive. Just the fact that they could cull you so easily makes you nauseous. But they have no interest with you. Three of them seize the unknown figure, apparently surprising it. The wind kicks up again, and one of them is thrown backwards.

The wind continues to pick up in speed until finally it is hit over the head by one of the Drones powerful arms. The figure collapses and the wind is gone all at once. One of the Drones picks it up and walks away, the other two trailing just behind it.

You stand there, mouth slightly agape, as you try to comprehend what the fuck that was. You ignore the screeches of Crabdad for a few moments. Something was wrong with that whole scenario, and for some reason you feel as though you should go after them. You decide against it, however, as that would almost certainly wind up in your culling.

Crabdad is still freaking out, so you begin to console him to keep him from destorying the whole hive.

It's been almost two weeks. There has been no sign or contact from John. You've pretty much given up at this point. Figures. Of course the only person who ever showed a chance of being a real life friend was just screwing with you. You sit in the corner of your room, your knees huddled close to your chest. Your golden gaze is fixated bitterly upon the screen of your computer, on which Trollian is still open, showing the same message from what feels like so long ago.

Even though he was just playing you, you really miss him. He was one of the sweetest people you had ever encountered. Translucent pink tears begin to prick at the edges of your eyes, and you have to set your forehead on your knees.

"Stop looking at it." You mumble to yourself in annoyance. You heave a breath and stare at the fabric of your grey pants.

At that exact moment, your mind begins to come to life, the gears of understanding finally kicking in. back when he said he was going to visit. The windstorm. The Drones. The odd blue figure. "Holy shit." You lift your head back up and get to your hands and knees, staring wide-eyed at the floor. "Holy fucking shit. That was him."

"That was HIM and I just stood there. I let them take him..." You want to beat yourself for taking so long to realize this. John was seriously a fucking God. And he was too nice to kill the fucking Drones before they took him! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

God or not. They must have culled him by now. If they kill mutants like yourself, who knows what they'd do to him? Except, you do. Tears start to stream down your face and you open yous mouth in a heart shattering wail.

John the God, the only chance you ever had at meeting someone, was dead. And it was all your fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo~ Chapter 3 .w. I feel like this one isn't all that great, but hey. :I I'm trying. Anyway, I hope you guys like feels. Because there's definitely feels here.. Oh god John I'm so sorry xD Why am I doing this to you you're so sweet and innocent. Pft. Enjoy owo**

Screaming. There was a lot of that going on right now. You could hear it in the other room, your weak ears straining to pick up the actual words. Your body jerked as a small jolt of electricity ran through you, causing an equally small gust of wind to form and run up through the fan.

Dull ebony hair fell in front of your face as your head drooped. You were exhausted. Hungry. Hurt. It was almost time for you to die again. You could tell because it was a sensation you had grown used to. When it was almost over, you could barely lift your head, keep your eyes open, and your stomach felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

Hell, maybe it was. Truth be told, you don't know anatomy all that well. But it always seemed to take too long. Like something was trying to keep you here, make you experience as much of this torment as possible before you finally slip away into those few blissful moments of peace.

The screaming is louder. You try to tune in on the conversation, hoping that maybe it will distract you while you slip. But you aren't able to hear everything.

"...ing is that this can't be right!...n months now...ly did mean what he sa..."

"...ting just about sick of your shi... ion me one more time I swea..."

"SIR FOR FUCKS SAKE WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO M-"

The last sentence you hear perfectly, until it is cut off by a loud bang. Your empty stomach churns. It's obvious what that was. You're just about to let yourself go, when you hear another fully audible shout.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION ME? …HUH? ANYONE?! NO?!...Good. Let this be a lesson."

You can't help but wonder what he was talking about. You would have guessed yourself, but that was impossible. You figured no one, aside from the few who had to keep an eye on you, even knew you were there anymore. Either way, it didn't matter. Because even if he had been standing up for you, he was dead now.

And with the cruelest irony imaginable, you, the God of Breath, drew your last, and faded away. You remained in your body, still feeling the agony of death for what was probably the thousandth time before your soul was released for a few minutes to allow your body to heal.

After what seemed like hours, you were set free. Your spiritual self was released into the black void that is your sanctuary. This was the only place you felt comfort anymore. You curled into yourself, inhaling the cold air that filled this area. A smile started to come to your face, but then you remembered.

All your friends that had won the game with you, Dave and Jade and Rose... And... Karkat.. They had no idea where you were, and had most likely forgotten you. You bit your lip at the thought. No, this was your happy place. You couldn't waste your time sulking.

But what if Karkat hated you? It couldn't be helped. Tears streaked down your face, and you started to sob. You missed your old life. You hated this new one. But, you still didn't hate the people. You just couldn't. As much hell as you had been put through, you just could not hate them.

You began to feel heavy, meaning that it would be time to go soon.

"No! I don't want to go back! Please just let me stay dead!" You didn't know what you were yelling to. You had no idea what was even out there. But if there was something, you begged that it heard you. "PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, surprised that you even knew how to talk still.

But it was to no avail. You found yourself being sucked right back into your now fully healed body. You opened your eyes tiredly and found yourself staring right at General Haxian. Shit, what did he want?

"Welcome back," He sneers. You can't even summon up the energy to respond to him. You simply blink at him, and wait for him to continue. It's not like he gives a shit about your answers anyway.

"Seems we'll be having a new employee. He's going to be your new keeper, you could say. And you aren't going to give him any shit." You nod in response, your blue eyes lowering to stare at your feet, which are still suspended above the floor. Great. Another person whose mocking you would have to deal with.

"Good...You seem to be having a hard time waking up." You show no signs of having heard him, though you surely did. "Let me help." At this your head shot up, eyes wide. Just at that moment, a violent surge of electricity tore through your body, jerking you every which way.

He watched with an empty expression as you twisted and screeched, huge gusts of wind driving upwards, making the fan spin rapidly. When it was finished you hung there, frantic twitches wracking your body, just barely clinging to the new life you had regained just moments before.

"Well damn. Looks like I killed the little bastard again." He huffed, apparently to himself. He turned and stalked away, obviously not caring about what he had just done to you. After all, why should he? You would come back anyway.

You felt a sticky liquid, easily identified as blood, trickle down the side of your mouth. You haven't been electrocuted that badly in a long while. Your body spasms, only furthering the immense pain. You open your mouth in a wail that won't come, desperate for anything that will make it stop.

It was obvious that you were going to die, so why couldn't it just come already? If it were anything else, like lightning or something, you would have been gone already. Why didn't the same rules apply here?

When you finally stopped jerking about, your chest heaved, sending a crimson wave onto the clear plexiglass. Something had ruptured. Shit. It hurt. You dropped your head, letting the last few droplets drip from your lips to the floor below. This was taking forever. For some reason, the electricity never killed you instantly. And you hated this.

Long and drawn out, that's how you always die. Your vision began to blur, meaning that it was finally almost over. Dammit.. twice in one day. That was never fun. Your body gave one more twitch before everything faded to black, and you were released for the second time that hour.

Maybe this time you could enjoy it before you returned to hell.


End file.
